Run this Town
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: When Voldemort hears of the prophecy he decides to take his life into his own hands and if every day's just like Russian Roulette then so be it. "Severus, by the end of the night I'm going to Run this Town."


Run this Town by: Lucy Hale and here are the lyrics I must use (Fan Fiction word count: 2,093)

(Word word count: 2,008)

"I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You'd like to see me jump a bit  
Well every day's just like Russian Roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets"

**Sixteen years prior to Harry's fifth year.**

I sat in Lucius Malfoy's study awaiting the return of my most loyal subject, Severus Snape, I had sent him out some time ago to tail that oaf Dumbledore and he had still not returned. As the minutes ticked by I grew more and more impatient, where could he be? Surely he had not been caught; I had sent my best wizard to do this job. Turning to Nagini I sighed outwardly.

"Where Nagini where is Severus?" Her tongue flicked in and out for a few seconds before responding in parseltongue.

"He approaches master." I nodded and she lay her head back down in her coiled formation. The French door slammed open as Snape came sprinting in; his greasy black hair a mess and mud clung to his robes.

"Severus, what news do you bring?"

"A prophecy…. my lord…. Made… about you." He huffed between pants as he struggled to regain his normal breathing patterns. I reclined in the chair and waited patiently. Finally he stood and brushed himself off while sleeking back his black hair. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."

"Then we have work to do Severus, it is already June. I want this boy found and I want him dead! At my own hand, Lucius!" A plan formed in my head as Lucius ran in. He bowed before stepping forward.

"You summoned me, my lord?" I gestured for Snape to fill him in while I sat back down on the study chair and began to write down my plan.

"Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr will find the boy as well as where he lives. From there I will personally kill him myself." I rolled up the scroll and handed it to Lucius who had turned to leave when he stopped and scooped his son, Draco, into his arms and left.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, born June 5th and son of a Death Eater. I feel he is destined to up-hold his families legacy, and when he's old enough I will have another Death Eater in my service.

This prophecy could be deadly for me and I will not let that happen. Dead I want this boy dead. No mere boy can defeat the most powerful wizard of all time! No one can defeat Lord Voldemort!

**One month later.**

"He has been born my lord. The Longbottom boy, Neville has been born. His parents, Alice and Frank have thrice defied you, he was born today, July 30th, and he is pure-blood like yourself master." Bellatrix Lestrange knelt in front of me relishing her moment of triumph. I nodded, but there were two boys due at the end of July, the Potter's son had still not been born so I was to wait until he has.

Lucius had been tailing the Potter's. Watching them go about their daily lives for the past month waiting for their son to be born. Again I was in his study when there came a knock on the door.

"Enter, Lucius." Opening the door he bowed slightly before closing it and walking forward.

"The Potter boy has been born. The 31st of July to Lily and James Potter, a half-blood. Shall I tell the others that you have chosen the Longbottom boy?"

"No, tell me Lucius which boys' parents are more dangerous?"

"The Potter's but sir..."

"Then whose son will be of more danger?"

"I guess the Potter's but my lord..."

"You guess? My dear Lucius there is no guessing here. The Potter's son will die and with him his parents and the entire Potter line!"

Another, more frantic knock came on the door. Severus Snape calmly walked in and up to stand beside Lucius although I noticed he stood a little in front of his fellow death eater.

"My lord, surely the Longbottom boy is the one to choose. He is a pureblood like you not a lowly half-blood like Potter?"

Of course I had thought of that but as I was not a pureblood, because I was a 'lowly half-blood' Harry Potter is my equal thus Harry Potter is my enemy!

"Do not question my bidding Snape! Potter is of the most danger to what we worked so hard to form. He must be killed. I want every Death Eater at my disposal to find the Potter's. As of today Harry Potter is marked as my equal and as of today Harry Potter is a dead man walking!"

**(Snape's POV)**

Quietly and hesitantly I excited Lucius Malfoy's study, my master Lord Voldemort had just proclaimed that he planned to kill the Potter's boy and his parents that meant Lily, my precious Lily, dead. I sought help, someone to give them protection, Albus Dumbledore.

We met at the three broomsticks.

"Albus you must help me the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, whatever you wish to call him..." He held up a hand to silence me.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. Please Snape his name is Tom Riddle but that man you speak of is Lord Voldemort." Of course Dumbledore would dare speak his name, he has nothing to be afraid of, and he is the only wizard my master ever feared.

"I told him the prophecy, the — the prophecy ... the prediction ... Trelawney... He thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July —"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down — kill them all —"

"You seem to have feelings for her, Severus am I correct?" Drat I should have known that he would be able to sense this.

"I do Dumbledore; I've loved her for almost my entire life. So you must hide them all, then. Keep her — them — safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In — in return? Anything." I would do anything to keep my precious flower safe.

"Your service, if you want me to protect Lily Potter then I request your service as a double agent, a spy on Tom for The Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, I will become your spy in the league of death eaters."

**Sixteen Months after Harry's Birth.**

**(Voldemort's POV) **

"Crucio! Well vermin! I've tortured all the rest of James and Lily Potter's friends, save you. So you must be their secret keeper! Where are they hiding?!" He screamed in agony while withering on the floor. He was Peter Pettigrew a rat animagus, filthy and disgusting little vermin.

"Never! I promised James, he trusted me!" He cried.

"Then you will die with the secret! Or I could offer you a life of luxury all you need to do is tell me where the Potter's are hiding!" I stopped torturing him for a slight time to let it sink in. I knew he would be tempted; he was not as loyal as Remus Lupin or Sirius Black. All I had to do was reel him in. At last his eyes looked at me with a pleading gaze.

"You could?" He asked in awe. Hook, line and sinker.

"I am, my dear Peter just tell me where I can find James and Lily Potter."

"Yes, alright, fine, but if I tell you I get that life of luxury?"

"Of course, I never go back on my word."

"They live in Godric's Hollow." He glowed red for a moment, the mark of a secret being told by the secret keeper. I smiled devilishly, tonight would be the last time Harry Potter say the light of day. I called in Yaxley to take him away as I prepared myself for victory.

I arrived at the Potter's house some two hours later after enduring Severus Snape beg me to spare Lily Potter's life, finally I told him I would give her a chance to leave her son un-protected.

Looking at their house from the outside, it looked happy, how I hated happiness. I blasted the wrought iron gate off its hinges as I stormed to the door. Inside I heard James' voice yelling at Lily.

"Take Harry, go, go! I'll hold him off." How sweet. I cut down the door with a sweep of my wand, a wand whose master would take three lives tonight! There James Potter stood wand held aloft.

"Stup-"

"Avada Kedavra!" One down two to go. I carefully walked around James Potter's dead body which lay sprawled across the stairs. I could hear Lily trying desperately to keep little Harry quiet. As I calmly stepped into the room, she froze and turned around.

"No, not Harry please… please!" Hysteria trembled from her voice as she stood protectively in front of her son.

"Lily Potter I am not here to hurt you, so there is no need for you to be here." I gestured to the door.

"If you want to kill my Harry you will have to kill me first!" Severus had said I may need to be insistent if she was to live, not that I cared but as a favor to Snape for all his accomplishments I said I would try and spare her, for I am nothing if not a man of his word.

"Miss. Evans, I have been asked to spare your life but that is something I cannot do if you do not step out of the way!" Anger had risen with each word. Why wouldn't she just move, he was just a child of little importance.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, and kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..." Fine, she could have it her way then.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed and dropped to the floor. "You could have lived but you chose to stand in the way of Lord Voldemort!" Nobody lived once I decided to kill them. Nobody... not one... I pointed my wand squarely at the boy. "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Hagrid looked down at the 11 year old wizard instructed into his care.

"You all right there, Harry? You seem very quiet."

"He killed my parents, didn't he?" He put a hand to his lightning bolt scar. "The one who gave me this?" Hagrid stayed silent. "You know, Hagrid. I know you do." The older wizard sighed and pushed his bowl aside.

"First - and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important - not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard that went as bad as you can go, and his name was V-" He sighed. "His name was V..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down..." Harry suggested. The half-giant shook his great head.

"Nah, I can't spell it. Alright his name was," He hushed his voice to a whisper. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" The younger half-blood wizard asked rather loudly.

"Shhhhh! It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody... not one... 'Cept you."

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill... ME?" Harry asked astounded. Hagrid nodded.

"Yes. That isn't no ordinary cut on your forehead. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vol- to You-Know-Who?"

"Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on. But one thing's certain, something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry, that's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived."

* * *

**_P.S. I USED A LOT OF DIRECT QUOTES SO I HOPE THAT DOESN'T MAKE TOO MUCH OF A FUSS : ) -Trista._**


End file.
